


Paint My Heart (It’s Yours To Keep)

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Derek Hale, Artist Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Derek Hale, Socially Awkward Derek Hale, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019, Stoner Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Derek nodded, staring at Stiles in awe. He’d never met someone like this before. It was like his knight in shining armor had arrived, and turned out to be a goofy stoner with pretty eyes.Still charming though. Still very charming.





	Paint My Heart (It’s Yours To Keep)

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Sterek bingo :) 
> 
> This one is mostly fluffy, but there is a bit of angst because Derek has a lot of anxiety. Mostly around talking to strangers. It fades a bit by the end of the fic, but mostly because Stiles is very supportive, and Derek doesn't really talk to strangers after the beginning. That does not mean that a new romance solved all of Derek's anxierty problems of course, they are still there and Derek still has to work on them. He just has Stiles to help now :) 
> 
> Also, there is a sex scene at the end. It's not very long but it's there if that's not your thing :)

Derek’s head was under a blue Jeep when he heard the knock. He ignored it, because that wasn’t his job. Derek and Cora were the mechanics, Laura and Alex worked with the people and the paperwork. That was the deal. 

 

He only pushed himself out from under the car when the knock came again. Louder this time. 

“Laura, someone’s at the door!” Derek called. No answer. 

 

The knock came again. It sounded like whoever was on the other side was trying to make a tune out of it. 

 

Derek looked over at the wall clock - it was 5:30. Laura went home at 5. She usually flipped the sign over when she left, so maybe he could pretend no one was here and -

 

“Your sign says open!” A muffled voice yelled through the door. “Hello?” 

 

Fuck. 

 

Derek got to his feet, wiping his oily hands off on a rag. He walked quickly to the back room first, hoping that maybe Alex was still here working on the paperwork, but… no. Alex had probably left with Laura. Cora had left ten minutes ago. 

 

It was just him. It was  _ never _ just him. People knew their hours, and one of his siblings always stayed late with him so he was never alone with the customers. Because they knew, everyone knew, how bad Derek was at talking to people outside of his family. 

 

It was awkward for the other person, they always left thinking Derek was some sort of angry, sullen faced, idiot, who didn’t know how to talk. But it was  _ horrible _ for Derek. Derek’s heart raced when he had to speak to strangers. His anxiety made it it almost impossible for him to follow conversations. He didn’t know what to say, or do, and he usually tried to stay as still as possible until they left. 

 

So this person, showing up half an hour late? This fucking sucked. 

 

He walked up to the door, thankful he was on the side with no windows. Whoever it was couldn’t see him yet. Derek could see the sign from here though, glowing bright red and declaring them open. Laura forgot to turn it off. 

 

But, that didn’t mean anything. Maybe if he was quiet enough they would just go away. 

 

The knock came again, but this time quieter. Good, the person was giving up. 

 

“Crap, what am I going to do now?” The muffled voice groaned. “Can you even pick someone up from the hospital without a car? Is that allowed?” 

 

Jesus Christ. Derek took a breath, he could do this. This person obviously needed their car, and Derek could, probably, talk to someone for a few minutes. Without his siblings help. 

 

Probably? 

 

There was a thump on the other side of the door, like the person was kicking it, and Derek decided it was now or never. He opened the door with a shaking hand. 

 

Behind the door was the most beautiful man Derek had ever seen. He stood there, gapping at the porcelain skinned, soft lipped, work of art, until the man cocked his head in confusion and Derek realized he had said something and Derek had entirely missed it. 

 

“Um. We’re closed.” Derek said, turning away from the man to turn off the ‘open’ sign. When he turned back, man had deflated. Derek kicked himself for doing that to him. 

 

“Alright, thanks anyway man. I’ll come back tomorrow.”

 

“Wait-” Derek stopped him, to both of their surprise. “Which-which car is yours?” 

 

The man perked up, hopeful, “the blue Jeep? It’s under Stiles Stilinski?” 

 

“Oh, um,” Derek winced, he rang the grease rag between his hands. “I’m not- I’m just working on it now, it’s not done yet.” 

 

Stiles deflated again, but he smiled at Derek anyway. Derek tentatively smiled back.

 

“Thanks man, I’ll come back tomorrow.” 

 

“Do you- are you- need a ride?” Derek asked. The words made no sense, but Stiles shook his head. 

 

“I’ll work it out, see you tomorrow big guy!” Stiles waved, walking down the block. Derek watched him go, his heart in his throat. 

 

Big guy. He kind of liked it. 

 

—

 

Derek went to work early the next day. They didn’t usually open until nine, but Derek got there by eight. He didn’t want to risk missing Stiles and… there was a lot to be done on the blue Jeep. 

 

He worked steadily throughout the day, under the car, then under the hood. He only took his lunch break because Cora dragged him away. He was happy though. He was sure Stiles would be happy with his car.

 

As five o’clock drew near, Derek started to get a bit anxious. He was almost done, and Stiles had said he was coming today. Maybe he would show up late like yesterday. Maybe Derek would get a chance to talk to him alone again.

 

That would be nice. And that way he could avoid the teasing from his siblings. 

 

Laura called him a cornered wolf, because he was more scared of strangers than they are of him, but they didn’t know that. Cora liked to poke his sides and make him squirm after the person walked away. Alex didn’t say much, but he did fondly shake his head whenever Derek practically hid behind him. 

 

Derek was fine with it. He knew they teased him out of love.

 

He didn’t want them tease him about Stiles though… not yet, at least. This was his secret for now. 

 

At five, Cora and Alex left, waving goodbyes as they shut off the sign and walked out the door. Laura stayed behind to organize the front desk for ten more minutes. 

 

Derek made no move to stop working on the Jeep. 

 

“You almost ready to go, Der?” 

 

“I’m going to- I’m almost done, I’m just going to finish this. You go ahead.” Derek said. It was true, the Jeep had all its parts now, and Derek had even replaced a few that hadn’t entirely needed fixing. It ran smoothly now - no more strange jingling noise when it started. He hoped Stiles liked it. 

 

He was buffing out scratches now, waiting for Stiles to show. 

 

“Yeah, yeah you go ahead.” 

 

“Alright, see you at home then,” Laura smiled at him as she left, locking the door behind her like they always did when Derek was here alone. 

 

Derek loved his family for that, always trying to protect him. But this time, he didn’t need the door to be locked. This time, he waited to hear Laura’s motorcycle drive away before he went up and unlocked the door, propped it open like they did during peak hours. Then he went to make sure he had everything organized in case Stiles showed up - he didn’t want to be standing beside the door like an idiot. 

 

Derek had barely made it to Laura’s desk before there was a knock on the open door. He twisted around, and relaxed when he saw it was Stiles. Smiling up at him, with sunglasses perched on his face. 

 

“Hey, you still open?” 

 

“Uh no, I mean yeah, just - I can help you. But we’re closed. Technically.” Derek said. He closed his eyes in mortification at the words. He had been practicing this all day in his head, for God’s sake. 

 

Stiles, to his relief, was as unfazed by him as he was yesterday. “Sweet, thanks dude.” 

 

“No- no problem. I’m Derek, by the way,” Derek said. 

 

“Alright. Thank you, Derek.”

 

Derek walked behind the desk, searching for Stiles papers. Luckily, they were near the top of the stack for tomorrow. “Do you, um, have a way to pay?” 

 

“You take credit?” Stiles asked easily, pulling his wallet out. Derek nodded. He grabbed their machine, and punched in the number Laura had already worked out. It was lower than what the Jeep had actually ended up costing, but that was fine. Derek would pay for the rest of it. 

 

After Stiles paid, Derek grabbed the keys, and started to head to the back. “I’ll drive it around, I’ll meet you at the front.” 

 

“Actually-” Stiles stopped him with a hand on his arm. Derek felt the warmth of his hand instantly, felt it burn into his skin. 

 

He had a strange, fleeting, thought that he would never wash this arm again. But that was ridiculous, he worked as a mechanic, he had to shower every day. He really needed to get a grip on himself here.

 

“Um, this is a bit embarrassing, but… I kind of thought I would be late again today, since I lost track of time at work, and I may have lit up while I was walking over here.” 

 

Derek frowned at him, confused, “lit up?” 

 

“Yeah, you know,” Stiles lifted his sunglasses, revealing pink eyes, “smoked a joint? Got a bit stoned?” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“So you… what-”  Stiles gave his arm a squeeze, cutting Derek off. 

 

“I may be a stoner, but I’m a responsible one,” Stiles said, shooting him that stunning smile again. “I can’t drive right now. I was wondering, though, if you’re just getting off work, if you would want to come have dinner with me? Until this wears off?” 

 

Derek stared at him, dumbfounded. “Right- right now?” 

 

“Yeah, if you’re free.” Stiles said, leaning in a bit, “and just to be clear, I’m asking you out here. It’s on me.” 

 

Derek blinked, then started nodding his head. Stiles beamed at him. 

 

“Great, do you need to get ready? I can wait outside, if you want.” 

 

“Yes.” Derek said, pointing behind himself. “I’ll just, go get less greasy.”

 

Stiles laughed. It sounded beautiful, Derek wanted to make him laugh again. 

 

“See you in a minute, big guy.” 

 

Stiles closed the door behind himself when he left. Derek stood and stared at it for a minute before he realized he was supposed to be doing something. 

 

Right, getting ready. For his date. With  _ Stiles _ . 

 

Derek was pretty sure he was grinning like a fool as he made his way into the back room, pulling off his sweaty clothes and jumping into the shower they had back here. He was glad he had an emergency change of clothes here, just a t-shirt and jeans, but still. At least they weren’t covered in grease. 

 

He made sure his hair wasn’t flat on his head before he started to walk back to Stiles, but then he paused. His family would probably worry, if he wasn’t home within the next half hour. He debated on what to do before deciding Alex was the sanest one of them all. 

 

He sent his brother a quick text, before making sure he had his keys, wallet and phone all tucked into pockets. He was out the door a second later, locking it up behind him. 

 

Stiles stepped up beside him a moment later. He let out a low whistle. “Wow, you clean up fast. It’s barely been ten minutes. You look nice.” 

 

Derek ducked his head, smiling. “Thanks. You’ve only seen me in grease. I’m - it’s not,” Derek shook his head, “anything would look nice compared to that.” 

 

“Baby, there is nothing wrong with the grease. You could walk around covered in grease for the rest of your life, and you would definitely be pulling it off.” Stiles was walking backwards, away from him, and Derek couldn’t help but follow. 

 

He was blushing now, though. No one had ever called him ‘baby’ before. 

 

“You okay with the diner on George Street?” Stiles asked, point down the road. “It’s only two blocks away, and they have the best milkshakes.” 

 

“Yeah, I like it, there. We get take out from there a lot.” 

 

Stiles laughed, shaking his head at himself. “Of course you do, you work beside it. I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Derek said, “I like it.” 

 

Stiles grinned at him. He bumped their shoulders together, and Derek grinned back. Stiles started talking about what he usually ordered, which somehow switched into a conversation about dinosaurs, but Derek didn’t mind. He didn’t feel like he needed to add much to the conversation. 

 

He found, for the first time, that he could breathe easily while walking beside someone he didn’t really know. His hands weren’t shaking at his sides. 

 

He was enjoying himself. 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, but Derek ignored it. His siblings knew where he was. 

 

\-- 

 

Things got awkward at the diner. Derek curled his hands into the pockets of his jacket when they stepped inside. He fidgeted awkwardly when Stiles talked with the waitress. He stared down at the menu when they got to their table. 

 

Laura, Cora and Alex always knew what he wanted. He hasn’t had to order alone since… ever. How pathetic was that? Stiles was going to think he was an idiot, unable to do something as simple as talk to a waiter. 

 

He didn’t know if he could do this. 

 

“Hey,” Stiles said from across from him, “you okay?” 

 

Derek nodded. He took a breath in, held in for the count of ten, let it go. His hands still shook when he tried to pick up the menu. 

 

“Alright, you’re not okay,” Stiles reached across, pushed Derek’s menu back onto the table. “What is it, is it me? Did I say something?” 

 

Derek shook his head. 

 

“Okay, is it this place?” Derek hesitated. “It’s this place? Do you want to get out of here?” 

 

“No.” Derek said, curling his hands into his lap. “I just- I usually come here with me siblings.” 

 

“Okay.” Stiles said, his face still open. Still judgement free. Derek felt even more anxious thinking of what Stiles face would look like when he realized how lame Derek was. He would probably snear, like Kate had. Or laugh, like Jennifer. Or worse, try to force him to talk to strangers ‘for his own good’ like Sam had done. That had been the worst. 

 

God, this was such a bad idea. 

 

“Hey, Derek, it’s okay if you want to go.” 

 

“No, I-” Derek ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know how to- I can’t- talk to people.” 

 

Stiles smiled at him gently, “you’re talking to me right now.” 

 

“Yeah but I don’t- I have a hard time-,” Derek scowled, he couldn’t get the words out. He rubbed his hands over his face. “My siblings usually order for me.” He mumbled into his hands. He was too ashamed to look, to scared to see Stiles reaction, but eventually he peeked out. 

 

Stiles was sitting there, still smiling at him. Maybe he hadn’t heard. 

 

“Derek, it’s okay. I have social anxiety too.” Derek lowered his hands, he didn’t know if he believed that. Stiles laughed. “Seriously, I know I’m loud, and I seem confident, but half of that right now is the pot. It chills me out. I smoke it when I know I’m going into a situation that might make me feel anxious.” 

 

Derek stared at him. “Really?” 

 

“Yeah, want to know a secret?” Stiles asked, leaning forward conspiratorially. Derek nodded. “I didn’t lose track of time. I got so anxious about asking the hot mechanic out, I smoked a whole joint before I could even start the walk over to your place.” 

 

Derek felt his mouth open in surprise. “But, you- you’re able to talk. You’re not-“

 

“I’m not as bad as you, no, but we’re all different. I’ve also been to therapy, and that helps. Mine started when my mom died, when I was a kid. I was with her, alone, when she…” Stiles looked sad for a moment, before he shook the memory away. “Not the point. The point is, I get it. If you need me to order for you, that’s fine. If you want to leave, that’s cool too.” 

 

Derek nodded, staring at Stiles in awe. He’d never met someone like this before. It was like his knight in shining armor had arrived, and turned out to be a goofy stoner with pretty eyes. 

Still charming though. Still very charming. 

 

“Thanks. But, um. We can- we can stay. I- I’ll try to order. But you can help, if I mess up?” 

 

“Sure, big guy.” 

 

Derek smiled, before he looked down at his hands again. “And, um, it was similar… for me. My parents were driving me home from a basketball game. We crashed and they… I was the only one who made it.” 

 

“That sucks.” 

 

Derek snorted, “Yeah, it does. Sucks about your mom, too.” 

 

“Yeah,” Stiles grinned at him, before he kicked Derek foot under the table. “Want to share a strawberry milkshake?” 

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

—

 

_ Sugar never goes bad, right? Cuz I ate a bag of fuzzy peaches I found in my car. Dont know how long they’ve been there. _

 

Derek smiled down at the text. Stiles was the strangest person he knew. 

 

_ I’m sure you’re fine. We could meet up after work though, if you need someone to keep an eye on you? ;) _

 

Derek felt a tingle of anticipation as he sent the text. He and Stiles had met up twice in the past week, and have been texting every day in between. Stiles was quickly becoming a key figure in his world. He even thought about Stiles before he went to sleep, images of Stiles smile in his mind made him feel light and fluffy, giving him the best nights of sleep he’s had in a long time. 

 

He’d never felt like this with anyone before.  

 

“Are you texting that guy again?” Cora came up and tried to grab his phone, Derek pulled away. 

 

“Yes.” Derek said, shoving his phone in his pocket and attempting to get back to work on the truck in front of him. 

 

Cora snorted, “this is the third day in a row I’ve caught you messing around instead of working. Maybe I should tell Laura.” 

 

“I get all my work done in time,” Derek glared at his sister. “You don’t need to tell anyone anything.” 

 

“Tell anyone what?” Alex asked, walking up to them. He was holding papers, so he probably came by to double check something. Derek wished he had noticed Alex was there before he said anything to Cora. 

 

“Derek’s flirting with his boyfriend on the job,” Cora teased. She poked Derek in the side, and laughed when he swatted her hand away. 

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” 

 

“Maybe not yet,” Alex said, frowning in concern. “But you have been spending a lot of time with him. You should invite him to the house so we can meet him.” 

 

Derek froze, Stiles meet his three crazy siblings? Derek hadn’t scared him off yet, but they might. Derek was already shaking his head when Laura came walking over. 

 

Great.

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

“Derek’s bringing Stiles to dinner tonight,” Cora said with a smirk. Derek glared at her. 

 

“That’s not-”

 

“Wonderful, I’ll make meatloaf,” Alex said, “Laura, do you mind staying late today? I need to go on a shopping run.” 

 

“Sure,” Laura smiled. The three of them kept talking about their plans tonight, and then they all walked away like it was settled. 

 

Derek sighed. He pulled out his phone and winced down at the screen. 

 

Maybe Stiles would have food poisoning after all. He could only hope. 

 

\-- 

 

Dinner goes surprisingly well. Stiles arrived on time, in a nice button down and jeans. He brought flowers for the table, and apple pie for dessert.  He complimented Laura’s dress, and praised Alex’s meatloaf. 

 

Suffice to say, Stiles was a hit. 

 

By the time they finished their pie, and the dishes were all put away, Laura, Cora and Alex were all watching the two of them with happy, judgement free eyes. 

 

Derek was glad. That did not mean he wanted to spend more time with them. 

 

“I’m going to walk Stiles out,” Derek said, grabbing Stiles hand and tugging him to the door. Cora looked like she wanted to tease him, but she held back. Derek glared at her anyway. 

“Thanks again for dinner!” Stiles said as Derek closed the door behind them. Stiles turned his attention to Derek. “That was nice. I liked them.” 

 

“I’m glad,” Derek put his hands in his pockets, their shoulders brushed as they walked towards Stiles Jeep. “I’m sorry you had to meet them all already… they can be protective.” 

 

“It’s okay, I get it. I mean, I’m used to meeting the family after the first kiss but, it’s fine,” Stiles knocked his shoulder against him. Derek huffed out a laugh. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“I don’t need an apology.” They reached Stiles car, and Stiles leaned his back against it, showing no sign of wanting to leave. “There is something that would be nice to get though, before I go.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“A kiss?” Stiles leaned in, but only half way. “If you’re up for it.” 

 

Derek held his breath as he closed the distance between them, he paused right before touching Stiles lips, hesitant, but Stiles eyes were closed. His face was calm. Derek moved the last inch forward.

 

Stiles lips were soft against his. His cheek was warm where Derek cupped it with his hand. 

 

Stiles pulled away first, his eyes twinkled. “Perfect.” 

 

Derek’s hands were sweaty when he pulled away. He shoved them in his pockets again. “Really?” 

 

“Yeah, babe, it was.” Stiles smiled at him, before placing a small peck on his cheek. “Text me later?” 

 

“Yeah,” Derek said. He watched as Stiles climbed into his Jeep and drove away. He placed a hand where Stiles had kissed him, and smiled at the ground. 

 

\-- 

 

The next day was Saturday, so Stiles picked him up for a coffee date. His family didn’t mind anymore that Derek was spending time with Stiles. 

“You’re good together,” Laura had said. “You can talk to him.” She hadn’t looked worried when Derek left alone, like she normally did. Derek was glad, his siblings worried about him enough. 

 

Stiles parked along the road, and they walked a block to Beacon Hills central park. Stiles bought them both a coffee before they started their walk. 

 

Derek was having a great time. He felt free, out in the open with Stiles. He felt like his words were coming to him so easily, like they did with his family. 

 

He felt happy. 

 

He only paused when Stiles pulled out a vape pen. 

 

“Would you mind?” He asked Derek.  Derek frowned. He knew Stiles smoked, or vaped or whatever, and he didn’t have a problem with it, but… 

 

“Are you feeling anxious?” 

 

“No, no, I just enjoy having a hit once in a while. I like the feeling.” 

 

“Oh. Yeah, it’s fine.” Derek curled his hands around his coffee cup. He watched Stiles inhale two lungfuls before he put the pen back into his pocket. 

 

He didn’t act that differently, after. 

 

“Are you- do you get-” Derek huffed, he’d been doing so well. “Do you get high a lot?” 

 

Stiles cocked his head, thinking about it. “I guess. Not obnoxiously, just a bit every few hours or so.” Something must have shown on Derek’s face, because Stiles laid a hand on his arm. “I do take it for anxiety, and I like the feeling, but I mostly do it when I’m working. I don’t need to do it around you, if you don’t like it.” 

 

“While you work?” Derek frowned, “you’re a receptionist at the art studio.” 

 

“Yeah, in the mornings. In the afternoon I go in the back and paint. Half of the art in the studio is mine.” Stiles said easily. “Pot helps me get my art juices flowing. And, it makes it fun when I’m stuck doing a boring commision piece.” 

 

“I didn’t know that,” Derek said, impressed. “Can I see something?” 

Stiles smiled at him, “of course.” 

 

\-- 

 

The art studio was dark when they got there. Stiles told him they close at five on the weekends, so the woman he shared the space with, Lydia, was probably home by now. 

 

Derek marveled at the paintings Stiles pointed out that were his own. Three of them were already sold, but were being kept up til the end of the month so Stiles could make more to put up. 

 

Derek thought he was amazing. And told him so. 

 

“It’s not-” Stiles blushed, “I’m getting by, but it’s not like I’m rich or anything.” 

 

“Stiles, many artists can’t even dream of selling a painting. You’re amazing.” 

 

Stiles smiled down at his shoes, before turning back to Derek with shy eyes. “I was actually wondering, if you…” 

 

“If I?” Derek asked, taking a step closer. Stiles took Derek’s hand and fiddles with his fingers. 

“Could I paint you?” 

 

Derek laughed, until Stiles dropped his hand. “Wait, you’re serious?” 

 

“Yes,” Stiles said, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t joke about painting.” 

 

Derek smiled at him. “Alright. When?” 

 

“How about now?” Stiles grinned at him. 

 

\-- 

 

They set up in the back, a room large and spacious with bright lights. Stiles had canvases and paints everywhere, and he had painted all over the walls. Derek was instructed to sit on a comfortable armchair and look to the left. Stiles had arranged his shirt so his sleeves were rolled up, and he’d messed up Derek’s hair. 

 

Stiles eyes were bright when he started the painting. Derek wanted to watch him, but Stiles kept reminding him to look away. 

 

It was harder than Derek thought it would be, to sit still for an artist. 

 

He wasn’t surprised when Stiles pulled out his pen again, but he was surprised by himself a moment later. “Could I try?” 

 

Stiles blinked at him, “try what?” 

 

“The- um, pot? Can I try a bit?” 

 

Stiles smiled, he stepped up to Derek, but didn’t hold out the vape pen. “Yes, but I am warning you. This doesn’t help everyone with anxiety, and it can actually make it worse sometimes.” 

 

Derek thought about it for a moment, but he shook his head, “I think I’ll be fine. Besides, I trust you.” He smiled hesitantly at Stiles. “You make me feel safe. I’d rather try it with you, here, than anywhere else.” 

 

“Okay, but let me know if you start feeling weird.” Stiles passed over the pen. “Breath it in and hold it, let it out slowly.” 

 

Derek did what he had seen Stiles do a few times, but ended up coughing out all the smoke. 

 

“It’s okay,” Stiles laughed, “you get used to that.” 

 

They passed it between themselves a few times, before Stiles left to go back to painting, leaving the pen with Derek. 

 

Derek kept vaping. It made it easier to keep his head turned. He felt light, and happy in a way he couldn’t remember being before. Maybe Stiles had the right idea, smoking weed to help anxiety. Derek felt fantastic. 

 

For some reason, that thought made him laugh. And before he knew it, he couldn’t stop laughing. Tears were streaming down his face, and he couldn’t stop. He turned to Stiles, was about to attempt an apology, but Stiles was laughing too. His shoulders shook with it, and his head was thrown back with utter glee. 

 

Derek soon stopped laughing. The sight of Stiles was mesmerizing. 

 

Stiles finally turned back to him a few moments later, his eyes shiny with tears. “Oh, man, I forgot how funny a first time can be. You just started laughing out of nowhere, that was hilarious.” 

 

Derek let out another small laugh, “you were laughing too!” 

 

“Yeah, well,” Stiles shrugged, “I’m high too. Now sit still, I’m almost done.” 

 

Derek sat still, but he stayed facing Stiles this time. Stiles looked serious when he concentrated, his mouth set in a firm line, and his nose flaring every now and then, probably when he found something challenging. Derek loved watching him. 

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before Stiles took a step back and cocked his head, “I think it’s done,” Stiles turned to him, smiling. “Want to see?” 

 

Derek was up and walking towards him in an instant. Stiles grabbed his hand when he got close, intertwining their fingers. 

 

“Stiles, it’s beautiful,” Derek whispered. It was him, Derek could see his own smile looking back at him. The colours were bright, and Derek’s skin looked almost alien, with how pink it was. He liked it though. The colours swirled together in a way that somehow made sense, and Derek looked happy and easy going. 

 

Stiles had accomplished the impossible. 

 

“It’s beautiful because you’re beautiful,” Stiles said, curling an arm around him. “I just painted what was right in front of me.” 

 

“I don’t smile like that.” 

 

“You do with me,” Stiles said, before leaning forward and kissing him. 

 

Derek wasn’t sure if it was the buzz of the weed, or the warmth of Stiles art, but whatever it was, they didn’t stop kissing. Derek pulled Stiles to the armchair with him, until Stiles was straddling his legs. He pushed his hands underneath Stiles clothes, sucked marks into every inch of his skin he could get a hold of. Stiles moaned on top of him, his fingers dug into Derek’s hair. 

 

It was a desperate tangle of limbs getting all their clothes off, but they managed. For the most part. Stiles still had his socks on, and Derek’s pants were caught on one of his ankles, but they were flush together. Skin to skin. 

 

Stiles bit his ear as Derek worked them both with one hand. 

 

“Derek,” Stiles moaned into his ear as he came. Derek held him close through it, he pet down Stiles back when he collapsed against him. 

 

Stiles hand joined his to get Derek off. It only took a moment before Derek was doing the same, moaning Stiles name against his lips as he came onto his stomach. 

 

They stayed on the armchair for a long time, long enough for both of them to fall asleep. They woke up to the sound of music blaring. 

 

Stiles groaned, “that’s the bar next door. They blast music from nine to two in the morning, they’re the reason we can never have an art show on weekend nights.” Stiles readjusted himself, grumbling about a pain in his legs, but he didn’t get up. He stayed curled up on Derek’s lap, his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

 

Derek hummed happily, pulling Stiles impossibly closer. He felt a lightness in his chest he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. A warmth around his heart he had never felt in his life. 

 

He thought it had a lot less to do with the weed they smoked, and a whole lot to do with the man in his arms. 

 

His very own knight in shining armour. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you think :)


End file.
